1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a linear magnetic motor adapted to rotate an axle for driving wheels or other rotating devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, domestic automobiles are powered by gasoline or other fossil fuel driven engines. It is well-known that the fuels used in these engines produce pollutants in the atmosphere which are unhealthful to human and other life. It is therefore imperative that means be found to provide alternative mechanisms to drive automobiles and other machines which do not require environmentally polluting energy sources. Electricity is one such non-polluting source.
Other electric automotive systems have been devised using battery power. The majority of electrical cars today use a single engine, with its rotary element acting as a drive shaft for the vehicle. The problem with their efficiency is that not only does the rotary element rotate but the entire coil rotates inside the motor. The more powerful the motor gets, the heavier and thicker coil wires will be needed, which increase the mass of the rotating shaft.
There is a need for a motor which is efficient and nonpolluting and requires less energy than known motors.